Same Argument, Different Ending
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: One Hour Challenge from Destiny's Gateway. Challenges #48, #267, #508, #613 & #665. Serena and Darien always argue. Except today was different, it was the same old arguments but neither will feel the same again. The day ended differently, how does either one react? See their journey into a new and confusing relationship with many trials! Rated M mature/adult/lemon content!
1. Chapter 1

One Hour Challenge

#48 – "If you don't get your eyes off the lady's cleavage, you're not going to live to enjoy it

#267 – "This is my cleavage. THIS is my cleavage in a wonder bra"

#508 – "Gee, I feel loved" "At least you're not saying that after I was humping you or something" "Then I would really feel loved. Violated, but loved"

#613 – "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes" "So can I"

#665 – "Stop looking at me. I might fall in love"

* * *

Authors note: The is completely AU where Serena and Darien don't know each others secret identities. I feel the story flows better!

* * *

An interesting conversation arises in Crown Arcade which gives Darien more than he bargained for.

Serena, late as usual, slipped into the booth in which her friends were all sitting at in their favourite hangout spot, the Crown Arcade.

"Hey girls" She said cheerfully, "whatcha looking at?" she asked noticing the magazine open at a specific page, in which Lita, Raye and Mina were fawning over, having a slight argument. Ami abstained from this by huddling in the corner reading her book. You could tell by the glances up that she was throwing that she didn't want to be involved in such a conversation. Serena was intrigued by this and didn't wait long to find out what the girls were arguing over.

"Serena you will back us on this one!" Mina said almost desperately. "Wonder bra's yay or nay?"

Serena was stunned by the bluntness of her question, but answered all the same. "No! Can't stand the things." She replied, much to the relief of Lita.

"Ha! I told you, they aren't worth it!" she said.

At the bar, where Andrew was currently serving, he shook his head slightly as he noticed his friend, whose head was turned ever so slightly, picking up on the girls' conversation.

"Look if you wanna talk to her, do it man! We all know you like her!" Andrew said leaning towards his friend, noticing his barely touched coffee since a certain blonde walked into the arcade.

"I don't like her! She is immature and annoying. It's like she wants to deliberately annoy me." Darien signed and returned to his coffee. Which is when he heard the argument get a little more heated and decided to intervene. Much to Andrews's amusement.

"This is my cleavage. THIS is my cleavage in a wonder bra." Serena exclaimed, pushing her breasts up so they were sitting high and perky, also making them look bigger. "No thanks! I don't want them sitting under my chin with every guy ogling them!" She sighed.

"Stop looking at me. I might fall in love" Darien said, noticing she was still pushing her breasts up, how had he gone 4 years not noticing her development? Her breasts were full and voluptuous, and with her pushing them up, he was given a lovely view of her cleavage. Serena instantly let her breasts go, her face burning red.

"If you don't get your eyes off of the ladies cleavage, you're not going to live to enjoy it" Raye interjected. She and Andrew had had long conversations on how both Darien and Serena liked each other, possibly even loved each other and how their day to day 'arguments' were getting almost painful to watch knowing the sexual tension between them was palpable. This time it was Darien's turn to blush, it was slight and dusted lightly over his cheeks but it did not remain unnoticed by the girls. He coud feel the death glares from the rest of the girls as he returned his attention for the four back to Serena. Hell even Amy was giving the evil eye, putting her book down.

"Anyway meatball head, you shouldn't need to worry about any of that stuff, you couldn't get a boyfriend even if you did wear a wonder bra" He smirked knowing that it would really get to her.

"Oh you're such a jerk! For your information I could get one if I tried but I have this guy I like so I don't want to!" The girls all rolled their eyes knowing she meant Tuxedo Mask. Serena felt so exacerbated; she couldn't believe he was turning this on her love life. Two could play at this game. "It's not as if you have a girlfriend either, what can't get one? Or do you not swing that way?" she joked, looking at the other girls and their shocked expressions, mouthing 'what?' and shrugging her shoulders as she turned back to Darien.

"Gee I feel loved"

"At least you're not saying that after I was humping you or something"

"Then I would feel really loved. Violated, but loved." He sighed, realising he was sinking to her level more and more. "Actually I have been with more women than you realise. I just don't flaunt them like some people I know" He sneered, how could she be so invasive. He was saving himself for the Princess, and would be till he found her. Though this blonde in front of him was vying for his attention almost as much as the Princess was. It was highly frustrating.

"Oh well then why don't you crawl back to one of them rather than annoy me. I have better things to do than squabble with you." She turned back to her friends and the magazine "As I was saying no to the wonder bra but YES to this cute little number!" She pointed to the sun dress on the page next to the one they had been arguing over.

"Whatever meatball head" Darien say, turning on his heel to grab his jacket and pay for his coffee before leaving.

"Jerk!" Serena muttered loud enough for him to hear as he walked past her once more.

* * *

Later that night, Darien was relaxing in his apartment when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning he got up off of his sofa, and looked through the peep hole. Frowning further when he realized it was Serena standing on the other side. This afternoon she had really gotten to him with her quip about him and girlfriends. What could she want now? Only one way to find out...

"Serena?" he said opening the door

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"So can I". She stepped over the threshold of his apartment, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was a rough and hard kiss, though she was thankful for the experience she has had in her ever so lacking social life with other boys. Being Sailor Moon was never going to be easy, so why not choose someone somehow or another she was always throw together with, it was the simplest idea, and inevitable. She was finding it harder and harder to deny that she likes the man. She started to notice his presence more and more, the way his hair sat and his dark royal blue eyes. She drew back from the kiss, fluttering her eyes open once more only to look into the eyes of the man she was currently pulling into a, what could only be described as, an uncomfortable and awkward position. And he did not look impressed. She released his neck.

"Any chance you keep this secret then?" She said, trying to keep up her cool confident exterior. She had psyched herself up so much before coming here, that she didn't prepare herself for what to do after.

"Wha- No why? No BOTH! What the hell? Why? Are you possessed?" Darien's mind was going a mile a minute. The object of his desire willingly coming to his apartment, asking if he can keep a secret then kissing him in what has to be the most intense chaste kiss ever, then looking at him as if HE was the mad one. "Seriously Serena, what has come over you?" Serena sighed at this.

"So it was just me then? That felt emotions for you, that WEREN'T but the complete opposite... I won't say it... I won't do that. Not for the likes of you, you're just a jerk aren't you." She strode past him and flopped on the sofa.

"Wha- you still haven't answered my question but hey, let's go along with you, cause im confused as hell. Yes I felt it but I couldn't act on it, you were a minor! then you weren't and I didn't know how to change the routine. To be honest it was a recent occurance that you weren't that 14 year old girl anymore but a woman of 18." He sighed, sat on the couch next to her and thought of the predicament he will get himself into for what he was about to say, "Hell if it wasn't for there being more than just you... I would." At this Serena looked to him, to see if he was telling the truth.

"So I'm not the only one, now I won't feel as guilty. There is another for me too. I see him so often, yet we rarely talk. To be honest he does the opposite to you, he saves my ass rather than drop me on it" She chuckled, her look softening. Darien was thoroughly confused by this.

"What would you feel guilty about?" He asked; he wasn't too concerned about anything else at that moment. She didn't say a word, but moved to straddle his lap. She sat there so snugly, and was at the perfect height to kiss... then that's what she was doing, kissing him once more. He resisted from running his hands up her sides and pull her closer to his body. He didn't want her to regret this, and he would probably lose all self control if he did, though he was close. She pulled back from the kiss, shifting to push some of his hair from his eyes so she could look into the properly.

"It's okay, I won't regret this. Please" She begged, returning to kiss him, but instead trailed light kisses along him jaw and was about to continue down his neck when she was pulled back to his lips. Serena darted her tongue out to look for entrance, when she met with Darien's. This kiss deepened, Darien drawing his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer to him. Serena's arms snaked up around his neck from their position on his chest, helping to increase the closeness.

They both knew where this night was going, yet Darien was still hesitant about continuing on, he didn't want her to rush into things.

* * *

Okay so this is totally open for a lemony sweet second chapter! However I wont post one up unless I get demand for it. Writing and inspiration takes time. Inspire me people, give me ideas or something =]

ACL out~


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! So I have had a fair few responses and follows for this story! I haven't had a response like this for any of my other stories (But please please please take a check out of my other stories and review them too =P) So here it is after much demand and PM's (These are what drove me to get this story done btw! So pm me more with ideas of what you would like to see ;])

Also all those under the legal age for your country please look away NOW. You have been warned that this content is NOT suitable for minors. Sexual content ensues.

* * *

Through the haze that was fogging Darien's mind, he pulled himself back out. In his arms was a beautiful blonde who was eagerly kissing him. It was the most intense feeling he had experienced in just a kiss. It was like electricity was running through his body and it was all caused by the simple contact of their lips, but then intensified with the girl... no woman, pressing herself tightly against his body. Her breast crushed against to his chest, her fingers intoxicatingly teasing the back of his neck. His mind was totally fogged but there was a niggling that told him to stop. He didn't want to listen to it, but it grew louder and louder before it seemed like screaming in his ear.

"Sere, I... we can't... it's not right. Not the right time. I don't want this to mess us... this up." He pulled his lips away and leaned his head back of the sofa. His head rapidly was clearing, his conscious parading in triumph.

"Please, I haven't wanted anything so much Dare... please. I want you and I really don't want you to reject me. Not after all this time." Her big blue eyes bore into his exposed throat, slow contemplation ticking away in her brain. Slowly she leaned forward, rolling her hips over his steadily bulging trousers, and slowly trailed her wet tongue up leaning to the right and up to his ear to gently nip it. Her actions earned a long low groan from the man, his hands, which were now beside his legs, balled into fists. He fought the urge to grab her and take her right there on the small 2 person sofa.

"You keep doing that and I will lose what little self control I have. I want us to take this slowly. Please, so that I know I am making the right decision. God only know how much I want you right now. What if this is a giant mistake?" He brought his head up to look Serena in the eyes, she looked as though she could have cried. But a devilish smirk began to spread across her features. Serena tucked her head into Darien's neck, placing light kisses down from his ear towards his shoulder. Once she finished trailing kisses back up to his ear she whispered seductively

"Let's just take this to the bedroom." And with that she lifted herself from his lap and started down the hallway to what she assumed was the bedroom. Darien's lap all of a sudden felt cold and his suddenly throbbing erection was becoming painful. After taking a deep breath he realised that Serena has disappeared from sight. It didn't take long to follow the trail of her coat and shoes to realise she had found the master bedroom.

"Sere?" He asked down the hallway

"Wow this is huge. And the bed! It's huge, and sooo comfortable!" He followed the sound of her voice. When he arrived he found her sprawled across the bed, her black tank top a little dishevelled, her skirt had ridden up her thighs revealing the milky expanse of her legs. She trained her eyes on him and immediately spotted the bulge in his trousers. A slight giggle escaped her lips and it was like music to Darien's ears.

"I don't think you should be in here..." Darien cleared his throat, trying to stop the girl on his bed from eyeing his member, which seemed to throb all the harder since he set eyes upon her again. He moved to sit with her on the bed, but she seemed to be much quicker that he was and grabbed the loops on his trousers which sent him tumbling on top of her. Her eyes seemed to glint as she reached up to kiss him, her hand reaching around the back of his neck to pull him closer to her.

"Don't you want me in here? I could leave, but I don't want to... It seems you don't want me to either. Come on Darien, we are both adults here. Let's do this; I know we both want to." Her voice was low and seductive. It was like a battering ram or a tank tearing down his self control. And it worked, before Serena had a moment to realise what was going on, Darien was already slipping her top up and over her head. Once her mind had caught up, their lips were meshed together and she was making quick work of his trousers. Soon all their clothes were thrown around the room, and they were grinding against each other, naked as the day they were born. They pried themselves away from each other, their breathing heavy. They knew that if they were to go any further that this current simple groping, it was a one way street and no way back.

"Please, Darien, don't stop now. Not when we are so close." Her eyes wide, full of pleading, he hadn't considered this was the last chance to go back, and the thought was quickly pushed to the side when he kissed her hard again, then began to trail kisses down her neck to her ample breasts. His hands came up to massage them, earning a soft moan from the blonde. Serena's hand tangled in his hair, encouraging Darien to move down her body planting sweet kisses. He reached her little patch of pubic hair which was neatly trimmed. He hissed around the hair, to her thighs causing Serena's breath to come quicker. She didn't need much encouragement to spread her legs a little wider, allowing him to easily caress her. Her massaged one breast with one hand and the other hand found her clit. Slowly circling the little nub, he planted a kiss on her lower lips. This caused Serena to buck her hip to his mouth. A smirk grew on Darien's face, loving that she was so sensitive and responsive to his touches. He didn't care about the potential consequences which may arise from this night. He would take them as they came, so he delved to the woman's sex, taking long slow licks, savouring her taste, knowing it was him that caused the juices to flow. Serena was in total heaven with Darien's ministrations, she could feel the slow warm build of an orgasm building. It had never been this heavy, this warm. It was on the edge, when he stopped. He looked up from the apex of her legs to see her face, resting on the pillows, her chest heaving. She opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes pleading.

"I've waited a long time for this..." Darien muttered as he kissed up Serena's body, at the same time he reached in the drawer for a condom and put it on. "Are you ready?" Serena nodded, bringing her heavy legs to Darien's hips and locking them behind his back. As he positioned himself at her entrance he stopped to look in her eyes. Unsure of what to expect, if she was experienced or if she was a virgin, either way he wanted her. All of her a twinge of jealous shot through him as he thought that she may have experienced another man, but he pushed it away as he was going to dominate her. It was what she had been begging for all night. He crushed his lips to Serena's as he thrust into her tight cavern, realising she was completely pure. He drank up her scream with his sweet kisses. He gently kissed her as she slowly adjusted to his size, starting at her lips and working his way to her ears to gently nibble and follow his way to her neck and to her clavicle. Her breathing slowed but was still heavy, as the pain ebbed from between her legs; she tightened her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. She opened her eyes to stare at the man in between her legs, her arms wrapping around his neck. She took in his eyes and how they were a dark blue, but she only knew that because of this light which hit them as he moved. His dark hair untidy, but slowly becoming matted with sweat, his features so male yet at the same time sharp and angular. She had never seen him in this light before and never had she wanted him more than that moment. As they rolled their hips into each other, this pressure began building once more for an orgasm. For both Darien and Serena, it had been a long time coming; it was something that now all of a sudden seemed inevitable. It seemed like they had been making love for hours, a few orgasms later and they both knew it was about to end. Darien gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, the sweat between his and Serena body cooling them with every laboured puff he let out. Serena could feel the orgasm of orgasms building, she had had at least 3 so far, but she knew that with this one it was the end. It built steadily, but showed no sign of stopping. It felt like she couldn't breathe through the weight in her abdomen.

"Come babe, let go of that weight" Darien said through gritted teeth, he could feel the quiver of her walls as she clenched onto the weight. She drew a shaky breath, trying to let go.

"I don't want this to end so soon" She whispered, moving a hand to his cheek to have him look her in the eyes. He smiled at her and she understood in that moment that this was the first of many to come for them. With that she unintentionally let go, the ripples of the orgasm tore through her, she tensed then felt limp. She could feel her muscles contracting and relaxing; she felt amazing and never knew such pleasure could exist. She half screamed and half moaned her pleasure, and moments later Darien came crashing down with her, crying her name with it. To stop from crushing Serena underneath him, he steadied himself on his forearms before rolling over as he knew he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He pulled the condom off and felt Serena snuggle into his side.

"And you said this was going to be a bad idea. You said that we shouldn't" Serena chuckled. "Should listen to me more, I am surprising me right a lot... now" Darien chuckled at her and pulled her more snugly to him.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like admitting you are right" He smiled at the blonde angel in his arms, holding tight to him. He realised that she was who he was waiting for. Maybe the princess wanted help, but now his heart belonged to this blonde. The same was for Serena, she no longer longed for Tuxedo Mask, and she had Darien now. Although he could be a jerk, he was exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

Once again people send me reviews! They help me get motivation to write lovely good stories. If you guys have any ideas that you would like to see me write then PM me and we have have a chat about it (Story credit will go to you ;])

Follow me on twitter! ACL_Obsessions! Send me your story ideas or even leave feedback! It will be appreciated none the less =]

ACL out~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again guys! Sorry it is taking so long for this story to be done! I have had some really bad news recently, my grandmother-in-law, which I was particularly close to, passed away, along with that I had my last exams of university last week! So here it is! The next installment!

* * *

Serena couldn't believe what had transpired between her and Darien in the past couple of days. It had all been a blur of love making and good old hard fucking. She loved every minute of it, but now she didn't know how to continue. It was their first date and at the crown arcade none the less! It was nothing but worry through her head as she wasn't sure if the girls would be there. If they were there, what would she say? What would _they _say? She was eager to see Darien again, though she wasn't sure if she would see him or see him when they were together in bed. A red flush rose to grace her face, though they had been so intimate in private, she struggled not to blush at the impure thoughts she had of him in public.

As she walked into the arcade, a gush of welcome cold air from the stifling heat on that particular day washed over her. She was greeted by Andrew, who was doing his usual sweep around the arcade ensuring it was tidy. His surprise was not hidden when Serene entered the arcade.

"Serena? You're early today!" He said, leaning on his broom.

"Hi Drew" She smiled, "I'm early? Really?" She checked her watch as she moved into the arcade. It was unusually early for her to be here. "I guess I am." She smiled at Andrew and took a seat in an available booth.

"The usual then while waiting on the girls?" Andrew asked following her to the table she sat down at.

"Yes! But I'm not waiting on the girls today... I might meet up with them later though." She seemed to frown as she said this, and it didn't go unnoticed by Andrew.

"Oh, hot date then?" he said winking, then left to get Serena's order. She sat at the table, waiting of Darien to arrive. She didn't need to wait long for Darien to enter and smoothly make his way to where she was sitting. He slid in to the booth next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're early... I expected to wait a little while for you. You are notorious for being late" Darien teased. Serena blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"I didn't want to be late. Truthfully I was a little nervous" She seemed to duck her head down a little "Not that I knew why." She turned and smiled at him. It wasn't her usual bubbly smile however.

"Nervous... But you shouldn't be nervous. Sere everything is gonna be okay." Darien smiled gently and placed his hand high on her thigh "Plus after all we have done, is it you are embarrassed to be seen with me?" he leaned and whispered in her ear. This caused a vicious blush to cover her face. Serena vigorously shook her head in response; she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. As he leaned in closer to her, his hand rose higher on her thigh, inching closer to her womanhood.

"Darien, stop, please we are in a public place. It's not the time. I thought we were on a normal date!" She definitely started to feel uncomfortable with how the date was progressing.

"What? But..." He sighed "I'm sorry Sere, I just can't seem to get enough of-"Andrew arrived with Serena's usual order to large fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"Hey guys! Darien leave Serena along, last thing we will want is her in a grumpy mood for her 'hot date'. You are notorious for that." Andrew smiled, noting the close proximity of Darien and Serena, also the growing blush which once only dusted her cheeks becoming a flaming red stain on her angelic face.

"'Hot date' huh? And here I thought she was waiting on me" Darien joked with Andrew. Serena wanted to just disappear at that very moment, especially when Andrew raised an eyebrow at her, but he did leave after without saying a word.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. Where we won't be bothered... or recognised." Serena whispered.

"What why? Come on Sere, it would come out sooner rather than later. Tell me what's gotten into you. Please" Darien ducked his head so he could look at her eyes, but then leaned forward to whisper seductively in her ear once more "Or I can just take you home and spank you again."

"NO! No... That's okay... Maybe later... But now just, stay here and... act... normal? Please?" She asked, tucking into her fries and milkshake. Darien groaned as she watched her, she seemed to make everything seductive to him. He wanted to take her right then on that table, but had to feel restraint. To distract himself he took a fry and dunked it in the milkshake, to which Serena looked at him in shock, and then proceeded to laugh.

"Wow Dare! I didn't realise you had such tastes! Surely it would be better if it was vanilla?" She had a twinkle in her eye which only spelled danger and excitement to Darien. He smiled at her reaction and began to feel much more relaxed as she seemed to relax more too.

"So does that mean I should stick to vanilla? And leave all the dark goodness to you?" Darien raised his eyebrow at her, hoping she understood what he meant by that.

"Of course! I'll need to show you why vanilla is much better for you... If you are willing?" Serena glanced at his sideways, taking a fry and dipping it in her milkshake just to see why Darien seemed to like it so much. The hot and cold contrast along with the sharpness for the salted fry and the smoothness of the milkshake, she quickly dunked and at another.

"I'm always willing babe" Darien winked at Serena taking not of her dunking of the fries. "Should I order a vanilla one too? Just to try it?" Serena smiled at him. Darien got up and went to the bar to his friend Andrew.

"Vanilla milkshake for the little blond one" Darien smiled to his old friend.

"Blond one? Not meatball head? I'm surprised, what is going on between you two? You seem to actually be civilised to each other for once, no arguing?" Andrew asked Darien, Glancing between his and Serena.

"Well maybe she has grown up a lot? She is an amazing girl." Darien said casually.

"Or is that you have realised what an idiot you have been and that you actually love her?" Andrew leaned in and spoke lowly to Darien, defeated Darien nodded.

"She convinced me, she is so stubborn. I'm glad."

"I take it she took the first step then?" Andrew was slightly proud of Serena growing up and taking control of her life. He just didn't expect this turn of events.

"First step and more, I'm glad she did what she did. I won't go into details but she is a wild child." Darien smiled and Andrew went to get Darien's order. When he returned he smiled and handed the milkshake over. As Darien made his way back to Serena, he noticed that she was surrounded by all of her friends. Without wavering, he approached the woman he was growing to love more and more, sat down at the same booth and handed her the vanilla milkshake. She smiled at him and gladly accepted it. Her eyes seemed to glitter and her smile was warm and welcoming. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the girls who decided not to comment at that moment.

"Thanks Dare! It's nice to have a little change every so often." She beamed to the rest of the girls, silently telling them they will find all out later.

"That alright, hey girls, how are you all?" He tried to seem as normal as possible, knowing that instantly they were judging him and wondering what has happened between him and Serena a few nights ago after their last argument. They all provided vague answers and turned back to Serena to gossip about their weekends and what they were planning for the rest of the need.

Sitting back and relaxing slightly, he allowed for the girls to continue chatting, although Serena did keep glancing and smiling in his direction. She would be the death of him. That was when he felt a foot rubbing against his leg. He was startled, his eyes widened and he hoped to hell it was Serena. The foot seemed to travel higher and higher up his leg till it reached mid-thigh. If this kept up he wouldn't be able to move and he was on the outside of the booth. This was not good!

Serena kept glancing over at him, observing his expressions and how he was obviously trying to keep his cool. She loved that such a small action was able to rile him up so much. When the girls decided it was time for them to leave, Darien shimmied out of the booth. He didn't seem to want to stand up straight and leaned into the booth chairs. Serena had to stifle a giggle as she said her goodbye to the rest of the group. As Darien joined her in the booth across from her, he seemed to have a hard too on his face.

"Nice to know you thought that was so funny. What if they had noticed?" Darien shot across the table at Serena.

"I'm sorry baby, but I thought you wanted to be naughty in public? You sure seemed to earlier." She had a devilish glint in her eye that told Darien that she was far from done.

"My apartment. Now." Darien grabbed his jacket and scooted out of the booth. They had been on their date long enough. He just hoped that Serena followed him. It did take her a few minutes to realise what he meant, then smirked following him. She paid for her food, bade goodbye to Andrew, smiled and walked out of the door, trailing Darien to their apartment for what she hoped was going to end up in a lot of sex. It looks like a while before they can be out in public for a date. But they would get there. They both wanted this relationship and we both determined to make it work. What did it matter if it started with sex and it was a big part of the relationship? The two were more than happy for this to be the case, and made each other very happy, and from which was build the strongest of relationships.

* * *

Okay so I kinda lost inspiration for this story! I want to leave this here. But! If I find more inspiration to write this story I may come back to it or create a sequel. Please give me feedback! I won't write unless I know people want to read my stories! It gives me motivation. Find me on twitter ACL_Obsessions!

ACL out~


	4. Chapter 4

Guess who is back with more time on their hand? That's right! Enjoy!

* * *

Serena couldn't wait to get back to the apartment with Darien. Along the way she began to fantasize about what they would get up to - and she would make sure some of these came to life. She realised that the more naughty thoughts that popped into her mind the hornier she was becoming. Grateful that she had a skirt on that day, as she could feel her panties becoming rapidly wetter and wetter, the more she walked. Worried that if she kept fantasizing her arousal would become apparent to by-passers, she picked up speed and her journey to Darien's apartment. It didn't take long for her to catch up to Darien her excitement and arousal playfully apparent to him. Bearing a devilish grin he grabbed Serena's hand and pulled them along to hasten and complete the journey quicker.

Once arriving back at the apartment Darien found himself immediately pushed against the door as it was shut after Serena entering. Caught off guard and surprised at the dainty woman's strength he allowed her to dominate him. Reaching up on her tip toes, Serena kissed Darien fiercely, forcing her tongue into his mouth. As the passion built up, the clothes started to disappear, it wasn't long before they were both naked and Darien still found himself sandwiched between the door and Serena. Serena decided it was time for Darien to feel the teasing that she had so often experienced. She slowly kissed her way down his chest, ensuring to pay attention to both of his nipples. Following further down his chest towards his navel she kept up her ministrations, pausing she looked up at Darien and what she saw pleased her. His head was thrown back in pleasure, resting on the door, is eyes shut. As her eyes trailed back down his lean and toned body and noted that his hands were clenched into fists. She resumed her kisses down as she lowered on to her knees after the light dusting of hair that lead to his already solid erection.

Tentatively she slowly kissed and lightly nipped her way up his solid erection, reaching the tip she planted a small kiss before beginning to engulf his large penis. Darien let out a long slow groan as he began to bob her head taking more and more of him into her mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long if he let her keep it up, but at the same time he didn't want her to stop. The pleasure overwhelming him, he clenched and unclenched his fists, finally fisting them into Serena's hair and guiding her along his shaft. He was on the brink of coming when Serena teasingly stopped, smiling with a glint in her eyes, letting Darien know that she knew he was close to coming and she wasn't going to let him gain release that easily. She kissed her way back up his body, Darien relaxing his hands and arms allowing her to slowly stand on her feet once more. The lust between them was dominating, and neither could care for the consequences, all they knew is that they wanted each other more than ever. Darien picked Serena up, not even covering himself up and threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to the bedroom. He then playfully threw her on to the bed and began proceeded to crawl over Serena, smothering her body with his own and capturing her lips in a fierce and searing kiss.

It wasn't long before Darien hovered above Serena, panting heavily. He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes with his dark sapphire ones. Love, lust and desire mirrored, waiting to be sated. He plunged himself into her hot, wet and wanting heat, groaning and the tight wetness that enveloped his shaft. Serena moaned out his name, glad for the intimate contact which she so longingly wanted. However she wasn't just going to let Darien dominate as he usually did in the bedroom... or anywhere else for the matter. Grinning mischievously, she manoeuvred then so that she was straddling Darien, his eyes wide with shock for the strength that the small woman possessed when she was determined to achieve her goals. Still with a smile on her face, Serena began to rock her body against Darien's, testing and feeling him with delicious intensity. This was a much better position in her opinion. He hit places so deep within her she felt like she come with such intensity she was sure she would see stars for hours. Gaining confidence and the urge to really feel Darien in this position she began moving her body, slowly moving herself up and down his shaft. Darien's hands kneaded her hips, urging her faster, though he resisted the urge to thrust up as he feared that would be his undoing. His eyes clamped shut he didn't notice the lithe woman leaning down to kiss him fiercely. The change in feeling should have been his first notion but it happened so fast he could do nothing but thrust up into her. He swallowed her moaning scream with his kiss, holding onto her ass and meeting her every thrust with his own. It wasn't long until Darien felt her, the tightening of her walls clamping round his shaft. Serena had raised her body so that her lips could not be ravished and she could enjoy in the sensations ravaging her body, her hands beginning to clench and nails digging into Darien's chest. She screamed out her orgasm, Darien's name falling from her lips over and over until she collapsed panting onto his chest. Darien was however not finished yet, but after her walls clenching then rippling around him in such an intense orgasm, he knew he would not be far behind. As his angel came back down from her high he thrust hard into her, her moans ringing in his ears egging him on. After a handful of fierce thrusts he joined his lithe lover in an orgasmic high enjoying the feel of her body covering his own.

"Wow" Serena mumbled into Darien's chest "tell me that it can be like this all of the time?" Darien peeped a bleary eye open to look at his angel smiling contentedly, her breathing evening out.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy. But you are right on the wow!" He puffed out his breath, not feeling this contented after sex in a very long time.

"So... The guys kinda know now. And I don't actually mind so much. So, they probably won't expect us for a while" Serena grinned up at Darien, feeling a renewed energy.

"And what, my princess, do you have in mind?" Darien asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well I need a shower! That was intense dear prince. Care to join me?" She winked at him and giggled. Darien groaned as her walls clenched down on his sensitive and soft shaft which was still inside of her. Feeling a familiar throb I himself he knew exactly what Serena meant and so did his body. Was he willing? Hell YES. So what was he waiting for? He didn't know, so he scooped the naked woman into his arms and carried them both to the bathroom.

Needless to say, they spent a long time in the apartment that day, and many days after that. Their friends soon got used to the two of them occasionally disappearing for hours at a time. They got used to it, happy that the two of them were extremely happy in finding each other.

That leads to now. Three months later with Serena in a bathroom looking at a stick in her hand.

"Shit"

* * *

Muahahahahahaha I'm back and I'm Evil! So I have had renewed interest and motivation for this story! This will turn into a multi-chapter story which started off with some smut ;). Let me know what you think of me continuing with this story and the direction I am taking it! Also I wrote this on my tablet which has no spell checker on it O_O so I have been relying on my horrendous spelling abilities!

Peace

ACL out! ~


	5. Chapter 5

Same Argument, Different Ending part 5

Serena stared at the stick in her hand, two lines faint but slowly becoming more defined there. Her hand covered her mouth, she knew that she had been reckless a few times with Darien but she never thought that the reason she was feeling unwell was because she was pregnant. She still had her periods for heaven's sakes! Granted they were lighter than normal and a lot less painful.

"Serena?" A feminine voice floated through the bathroom door.

"Yeah Raye?" Serena asked, trying to hide the shock, anger, happiness and surprise from her voice.

"How is it? Anything yet?" Raye asked tentively. When her friend had come to her that day she never thought that it would come down to this. Though Serena was a ditz, Raye never thought this would have happened. It just didn't happen to you, you hear it about everyone else, just not you and your friends. Serena cracked the bathroom door open, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"No!" Raye said immediately. She knew the unscrupulous goings on between Serena and Darien, but she never thought that they would be so stupid as to forget protection. When the couple had told the group, no one was surprised. It seemed inevitable, the just didn't expect it to happen the way it did. Serena had become so bold in her maturation. Serena slowly lifted the stick and handed it to her friend. Raye tentively took it and stared long and hard. There might have been a mistake, Serena may have been seeing things but no there were the two blue lines as clear as ever.

"Yeah. Help me?" Serena asked, breaking down tears streaming down her face and sinking to the floor. It felt like Serena's whole world just came crashing down around her. "I'm pregnant..." Serena whispered, her hands going to her stomach and her sobs wracking her body. Raye stood dumbly for a few moments before comforting the blonde woman.

"I'll call the girls, we will figure this out. We all know what will happen; we just need a contingency plan for if things do work-"

"NO!" Serena screamed, cutting Raye off. "He will stay, he wouldn't leave... Would he?" Doubt filled her entire body. "Phone the girls" Raye nodded and left to phone Lita, Mina and Amy. Serena remained on the floor between the bathroom and the hall in Raye's apartment, she was glad her friend had left the shrine to seek her own independence so now she wouldn't be questioned by anybody as she leaned against the door frame to the room. Raye returned quickly to Serena's side. A scout meeting needed to be called. They had to figure out what they needed to do as none of the scouts would allow Serena to fight in her current condition. Within half an hour all of the scouts had arrived, all concerned about this emergency meeting.

"Serena?! Whatever is the matter?" Amy asked as soon and she saw the blonde leader.

"Serena?" The other two called from the door. Lita set down her pre-prepared snacks and rushed with Mina and Amy to Serena's side. Raye returned to the living space that she had coaxed Serena into earlier after she got off the phone to the girls.

"Well you know I called you here about scout business. And that is because something has happened to Serena." Raye began, her eyes catching Serena's watery azure ones.

"What happened Serena? Was it the negaverse? What scum hurt you? Was it Darien?!" Lita asked, cracking her knuckles and gearing for a fight. Serena's eyes widened at her friends threatening nature and urgently shook her head no. Though her heart did lurch when Darien was mentioned and her eyes downturned once more to the carpeted floor.

"Darien is something to do with it, but he hasn't hurt her per se." Raye said, the remaining girls turned to look at Raye.

"Any what _did _Darien do to Serena?" Mina asked raising her brow. The Scout of love was not convinced that Darien was really that cruel. They had all seen how doting the man was over Serena.

"Well… We all know how Darien and Serena's relationship began…" Raye reminded the scouts, cringing and remembering Serena retelling the story for her scouts. "Well the pair may not have been careful enough." Raye said in a hard tone, looking at Serena's hunched form.

"Careful…. Oh!" Amy exclaimed and proceeded to pull out her computer and began scanning Serena. Serena tried to move away from the probing scout of Mercury, but to no avail. "She's…. She is _pregnant_?! Around three months!" Amy exclaimed with shock. "Serena, honey" Amy began seriously "We need to get you to a doctor." Serena nodded and for the first time spoke.

"I know, but…. But… how do I tell Darien. What if he doesn't want this? And what about my sailor scout duties? I can't expect you guys to go out yourselves!" She exclaimed.

"Let us deal with one thing at a time Sere. Let's call up Darien. I think he ought to know, he is part of this remember. It takes two to tango." Mina smirked and pulled out her phone and called Darien. As cryptic as ever the scout of Venus just told him it was an emergency and he had to get to Raye's apartment ASAP. Within minutes, Darien's car screeched to a halt outside of the building and he was sprinting up the stairs to hammer on the door for entrance to see his love, only to find Raye and Mina waiting at the front door. Mina signalled him to follow her with Raye taking the rear. He first noticed Serena's small form, huddled on the floor between Amy and Lita, both with their arms around her and consoling her for whatever reason. He decided this was why he was called over.

"Please sit down we need to talk… about a lot. There is some stuff you need to know about not only Serena but all of us as a group." Raye said from behind, vrushing past to kneel before Serena in a protective way. The five girls had always been like siblings, but Raye was particularly protective of the ditzy blonde.

"First of all," Mina began "You must wonder how such a strange bunch of people managed to find each other and I suppose that is the best place to begin…"

For the next hour Darien sat with saucer eyes as Amy, then Lita, Raye and finally Mina told their various stories of how they met Serena, but not as Serena at first; as Sailor Moon, and how they are Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and Venus respectively and how from there an unsteady and tense relationship was formed. Over time it became closer and they all began to adore each other as memories began to awake from a previous life of them working together as a team and from there their strength came. Darien began to piece the pieces together, slowly but it certainly explained why such an odd ball bunch came together so well. Then he realized why his attraction to Serena was so strong, the one he thought he left for Serena was actually one and the same! Serena _was _Sailor Moon. 'Now only the princess to figure out' he thought miserably.

"Can I stop you there before you give me any more news." Darien asked holding up a hand.

"Sure" Mina said.

"It is a lot to take in. Your girlfriend and her friends and the sailor scouts." Amy added.

"That's not it at all however," Darien said, eyebrows knitting together, "You may already know me… I am Tuxedo Mask." He let his declaration settle in the room. Serena's head snapped up and she looked Darien in the eyes, searching to make sure he was telling the truth. "I have been receiving dreams from the Princess, to help her." He poured as much honesty into his eyes as he could, almost pleading for Serena to understand that he was telling the truth. The group of girls on the floor all stared at Darien who suddenly moved to kneel on the floor before the group of five. "I have been helping you for the past four years in the quest to find the princess."

"We have been searching for the princess too. We just didn't know if you were there to help or hinder us in our search. You were so mysterious swooping in and saving my ass then swooping out just as quickly." Serena said shakily, her hands tight in her lap, Amy moving to cover her hands in reassurance.

"But this isn't the reason you called me over so quickly is it?" Darien sighed. Something like this wouldn't be an emergency regarding Serena. Unless…

"No…" Raye admitted sheepishly. "The reason we called you affects what we told you just now about Serena, us and the Sailor Scouts. "More importantly a result of you and Serena's-" Raye was cut off by Serena placing her hand on Raye's shoulder silencing her. She shakily stood up and moved to sit next to Darien and hold his hands.

"The reason you were call over here was because of some information that I discovered this morning and Amy confirmed when she arrived today." Serena began. A pit of dread formed in Darien's stomach, a cold sweat coating the back of his neck. What had happened to shake is angel this much?!

"What has happened buns?" Darien asked, looking into her watery eyes, which began to well up with tears once more.

"I… That time… We forgot… as a result… a results I'm… I'm…" Serena stumbled over her words, trying to take calming breaths. "Baby… I'm… I'm _pregnant. _around three months or so." Serena ducked her head, and turned away from Darien. Darien realized what time she meant. When they rushed back to his apartment, when she had him pinned against the door… His eyes went wide and grabbed Serena into a tight hug. Serena gasped in surprise; this was NOT the reaction she expected. The scouts looked on in awe at the loving display from the cold stoic Darien.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize… I am so sorry Sere, we will work this out. We have a little you on the way." Darien smiled; placing his hand on Serena's still flat and toned stomach. How had he not realized sooner that she was the sailor of the Moon? She was toned perfectly and was strong beyond her appearance. Serena's eyes widened a fraction and looked at Darien and proceeded to throw herself at him.

"You… You want this?" She asked, her body shaking in shock. He nodded not knowing how to put his emotion into words and proceeded to kiss her with extreme passion. Raye cleared her throat for the couple to break apart.

"So now that you know Serena's condition, do you realize the implications?" Raye asked the older man with a raised brown.

"Serena can't fight, I refuse to let her and I assume you feel the same. There is no way that we can hope for the negaverse to not attack which this happens. And when they do, Sailor Moon needs to purify them and she can is her current condition." Darien stated grimly. The four girls nodded in unison.

"Don't I get a say in this? I have fought recently and nothing happened, if anything I feel stronger than ever!" Serena began but was quickly silenced by the glares she received. She could tell it would be a long night until something was decided.

"Who's gonna tell Luna and Artemis?!" Serena suddenly exclaimed.

There you have it my lovelies! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Was more of a filler chapter but I feel it was a necessary part to the story progression. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if any of you want to see a particular progression or have a little idea then please drop me a review of a PM. I am always open to new ideas but I do know where I want to take this story, at least in the end ;). Yes there will be more lemony goodness in later chapters; I will not deprive you ;)

Much love

ACL out~


	6. Chapter 6

So firstly I will start off by apologizing! I am very sorry that I have not posted in a while! My brother-in-law was in town and he had travelled 320 miles just to see lil ol' me so I did not have much time around a computer at all =[. It also did not help that the half finished chapter was deleted from my tablet when it crashed on me mid through the write up. Serves me right for not remembering to save frequently enough! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter, mature content ahead!

* * *

The group gasped at Serena's sudden revelation. Neither of the cats fully knew about the extent of Serena and Darien's relationship, nor that Darien was in fact the caped crusader swooping in to save Sailor Moon's ass, Tuxedo Mask. Serena's eyes began to water again, tears which none of the group though were possible to be cried threatened to fall down Serena's already tear stained face. Serena could only imagine the lecture she would receive from the black cat, her saving grace in Artemis and the others to hopefully hold her back.

"Maybe we should call them both over. They need to know, one of them may know what to do in this situation." Mina offered, knowing that this was going to be a long day ahead. The rest of the group nodded except Raye, whose brows creased and furrowed.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Raye muttered, crossing her arms under her breasts. Before anyone had a chance to question what she meant, their communicators went off.

"A youma, in the park. We need you ASAP!" Luna's voice cracked through the speaker. The girls all nodded and began their transformations, Darien transforming into Tuxedo mask. When finished they all looked to Serena, now dressed in her Sailor Moon uniform with a determined look on her face.

"I am going to fight this one guys, you can't stop me." She said resolutely and proceeded to leap out of the window towards the youma. The others followed, hoping that they didn't need Sailor Moon to destroy the youma and could allow Tuxedo Mask to whisk her off to safety. Now that their leader was pregnant they knew they needed to step up their game to be able to destroy the youma's on their own.

When they arrived at the park it seemed that there was a taste of irony in the air. The youma wore a nappy and bonnet. Her modesty covered by a skimpy baby grow. She fired acidic milk from bottles she could conjure out of thin air and pacifiers which were bombs! Serena groaned as a wave of nausea hit her and she staggered on her landing, luckily the rest were close behind and stabilized her.

"Stop terrorizing innocent people of this park! Their youthful spirit is not for you to be harves-" Sailor Moon's speech was cutoff with Sailor Jupiter tackling her and stopping a bomb from hitting her. Jupiter ensured to make the landing as soft as possible for their pregnant leader, glaring up at Tuxedo Mask who was hidden in the trees. At this point he swooped down and scooped Sailor Moon into his arms and proceeded to take her away from danger. The remaining four scouts proceeded to fight the youma, ignoring the quizzical looks from the black and white cats at their feet. The youma was easily beaten with a combination attack from Mercury, Mars and Jupiter which encircled Venus' chain. The youma turned to dust and they quickly scattered, heading to Darien's apartment but trying to through the cats off their scent.

* * *

When the scouts arrived they could hear Serena yelling at Darien, the leapt up to the balcony and saw her pacing the living room which he sat looking rather sheepish. They were glad that she hadn't noticed them yet.

"-perfectly fine! I could have fought without a problem which you thought it was a great idea to take me away I don't know. The girls need me! They could be in trouble because they can't defeat the youma! Are yo-" Serena cut herself off when she saw the scouts on the balcony smiling at her. Serena sighed and smiled at them. "You need my help?" Jupiter shook her head.

"Nah, youma is dust. Luckily it was pretty weak, but I believe Darien was right to take you away. Your reaction times are a bit sluggish. Plus you seem to be really pale Sere. Take it easy?" Jupiter offered "I'll bake you cakes aand cookies if you do" She smiled.

"And you can read my comic books any time you want." Raye added. Serena contemplated their offer but shook her head.

"I can't let you guys go off and fight youma without me. What if you can't beat it next time?" Serena fretted. The girls frowned at Serena; they all knew how important it was to Serena to help protect the earth, the planet she had so loved when she was the princess of the moon and more so now she was an earthling.

"I have an idea." Mercury piped in, her computer out and she was typing away "Serena, transform for me please." She said looking at some data on her computer. Serena frowned but called out her usual "Moon Crystal Power" and became Sailor Moon. Mercury continued to tap on her mini-computer. She frowned at the screen and tapped a few more timed then looked up at everyone.

"Well there are some interesting signatures I am receiving between Serena in her normal form and her transformed state. There are her standard signatures with her pregnancy, there is a higher level of power emitting and this is due to the child growing within her womb, however if you will look here when she is transformed these signatures disappear. It is a complete mystery but I suspect the Silver Crystal is protecting the child by removing it from danger when she is transformed. This is just a theory however, but I believe that in your transformed state, the fetus is hidden and no damage can come to it when you are transformed but it also seems to enter a suspended stasis form until you return to your civil form. How this will affect the pregnancy I do not know, I also do not know how this will affect your transformation in later trimesters. What I do know is that fighting will not hurt the baby." She concluded. Serena looked as if she about to kiss the blue haired woman, but settled instead for a tight hug which was gentle returned.

"You hear that guys? I can still fight!" she beamed; the others however still seemed to be contemplating the implications.

"Sere, honey, are you sure? We don't know what this extended stasis will do to our child or what the high exposure to the Silver Crustal activation. Please think a little more about our child." Darien said, hunched forward on the sofa.

"We will only want you to dust the youma too. No fighting if you can help it." Lita added. Serena nodded.

"I promise you guys. But we really need to finish the dark kingdom before I can't even run! Maybe we need to talk to Luna and Artemis and see if they can help us locate the base a lot quicker." Serena said determined. No longer was she the ditz which messed up but now an adolescent which realized it wasn't just about her anymore. They mostly relaxed when she announced she wouldn't fight as much, but they knew the battle was still ahead with Luna.

When they finally caught up with Luna, the reaction was not as severe as they thought it was. Yes she berated them, and Darien was supporting bleeding scratches across his face and arms, Serena however was safe and she genuinely believed that was because she was with child.

"So, now we must decide the next course of action. I do suppose it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." She said, sitting in the middle of the circle the six formed. She wasn't very surprised when they discovered Darien was Tuxedo Mask. How they never made the link between Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion and Darien was beyond her, but was glad the situation was resolved.

"Well I have the data here. Upon comparison and investigation, the growing child is placed into a stasis state when she is Sailor Moon and appears to be no longer within her body and well protected. During fighting this may benefit however we are unsure what will happen in later in the pregnancy." Amy said, pulling up the data on a computer and showing both Luna and Artemis.

"I see." Luna said tightly. "And there is nothing which will change your mind is there Serena?" Serena shook her head determinedly. "I see, well we have come up with a lead 2 weeks ago but we are still looking into it. It is at the north pole, so bare with us" Luna said with a sigh then leapt off signalling for Artemis to follow.

* * *

During the time which Luna and Artemis needed to pinpoint the exact location of the base, there were three more attacks. Serena determined as ever fought valiantly and the team began to see a more mature and level headed leader in her. Mercury kept up her frequent scans of Serena in both her forms, maintaining vigilant watch over the growing fetus within her womb. It seemed to help fuel her power and control over the silver crystal, making it easier to vanquish the youma which seemed to insistently attack. It wasn't long till the five of them were called in by Luna for an emergency meeting.

"So we have pin-pointed its exact location, it is at the magnetic north pole, those exact co-ordinates. We will leave first thing tomorrow, it has been a long day so prepare yourselves, you will need ll the energy you can have" Luna said, looking at everyone, especially Serena.

"We can't come with you but will be in contact through the communicators every step of the way." Artemis added. The five nodded and went to go back to Raye's temple to prepare; Darien however caught Serena's hand and pulled her to the side.

"Sere, stay with me tonight. Please? It seems you have been avoiding me the past few weeks." He said solemnly, his deep blue eyes pleading. Serena nodded and looked to her four friends and nodded at them to leave without her. She smiled at Darien and took his hand and began the trek back to his apartment.

When they arrived, Serena seemed to sag, her shoulders rolling in on her and she seemed to hunch over with the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was close enough however, the fate of the world was determined the next day on the fight with Queen Beryl. Darien lead her to the bedroom and had her sit while he massaged the knots and tension from her neck, shoulders and back. Serena was feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time, leaning into Darien's touch.

Serena leaned into Darien's broad chest, a rumble of approval ripping through her chest, relaxing into the intimate embrace. Darien's arms wrapped gently around Serena, his mouth dropping to her earlobe and nibbled gently. Serena's mouth opened in a silent gasp, her eyes fluttering closed, Darien took this as approval and work his way down from her lobe down her neck placing light kisses, with small nips to draw sound from the woman in his tightening embrace.

"Darien, is this wise?" Serena whispered, her voice coming out husky with growing lust that was being drawn from her.

I need you, what if something happens tomorrow? Like I said, let me have this, please? Let me have you." He planted gentle kisses along her jaw and drew her lips into a passionate kiss. He did not need to ask for entrance to Serena's mouth as she seemed to know what he wanted and needed. Serena turned in his arms to bring her changing body into contact with Darien's lean one, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring as much contact between them as possible. Serena realized that she needed this as much as he did, she wouldn't forgiver herself if she refused and something terrible happened, which she had a feeling that it would. She began to take Darien's clothes off as she needed to feel his skin on her own, Darien taking the hint followed suit and relieved Serena of her clothes.

It didn't take them long to be fully naked and wrapped in each other's embraces, Darien kissed down Serena's body, lavishing her breasts, only teasing the nipples only once both breasts had been lavished did he turn his attention to her nipples where he gently sucked them in and grazed them with his teeth as he released them. Serena began to breathe heavier, gently moans lacing her breaths. Darien continued down her body, at her currently flat stomach he stopped and kissed gently all over, his eyes locking on to Serena's. In that moment she understood he wouldn't allow harm to come to her or the growing child, they were both his and she didn't care. Darien continued his descent down her body, ignoring the apex of her legs and began kissing down her thighs to her knees, the back up the opposite leg nearing but deliberately ignoring her sex which became rapidly wetter and wetter. Serena groaned in frustration at the lack of sexual contact that she so desperately wanted. She scooted up the bed and out of Darien's immediate reach and crawled towards him like a cat in heat and encouraged him onto his back. Serena treated his body much as he had hers. He groaned, understanding the frustration his love felt which we heat touched his cock. Serena's tongue darted out of her mouth and along the length of Darien's cock, he groaned at the contact, his hips thrusting up to greet her mouth. Serena giggled at this and climbed over Darien, her body covering as much of his as she could and looked him in the eyes.

"Surly you would prefer the real thing?" She grinned mischievously and proceeded to align herself onto his cock and drive it home. They both groaned at the same time. Darien pulled Serena forward, making it all that more intimate before they began to move in tandem, gently rocking into each other. It was more that sex, this was their expression of how much they loved each other and that they gave each other everything, heart, mind, body and soul. Soon the movements grew quicker, deeper and harder and Darien flipped them over so he could get more leve4rage and control. Serena was moaning uncontrollably, only the words "Darien", "Harder" and "Faster" could be uttered and even these were becoming incoherent. They lost themselves in each others bodies. Serena's walls suddenly clamped down on Darien's cock after he brushed across her G-spot just right, her orgasm ripping a scream from her throat brought Darien to his end, with a few more thrusts he came, his breath heavy and laboured but her name was still there in between it all. His hair covered his eyes as he leaned heavily on his forearms either side of Serena's head. Serena reached up to brush it away from his sweat slicked forehead and leaned up to kiss him. It was a tender kiss full of love. Darien rolled then onto their sides and he held Serena close to his body, unwilling to let her go until they absolutely had to. With that they fell asleep with nothing but each other on their minds and temporarily forgetting the battle they had facing them the next day.

* * *

Okay guys that's all from me for the moment! As promised a lemon, but also as an apology as I cannot likely post another chapter until August as I am bogged down with exams until 29th July! Please forgive me. This applies for Office Blossomings also for those who read it.

Peace

ACL out~


End file.
